En Silencio
by Ckoonekooh Asakura
Summary: No te vayas, por que con ella, que hice mal para merecer todo esto?, un chico aparece para cambiar su vida completamente y volver a colorearla, mala para summarys! pasen a leer *-* YOHXANNA LEMMON! lo advertí! no reclamen despues!


**En Silencio**

_Cáp. 1: Recuerdos…_

Todo había acabado ,todo era mas que un recuerdo vago en mi mente; durmiendo en mi interior, sin previo aviso acudía a mi mente en cada instante en que pensaba en el. Las horas pasaban ,pero para mi no lo era. Por que? Me pregunté, que tuvo ella que no tuviera yo ¿gran pregunta?,donde quedo mi gran orgullo? Donde se fue la gran Anna Kyouyama y mi gran orgullo; por que lo di todo por el si el nunca lo hizo. Muchas preguntas me hacia en un vaivén de segundos, todo acabo en un par de segundo y pude apresiar como todo se caia ante mis ojos y se desmoronaba fácilmente… por que tuviste qe llegar a nuestras vida? Por que tuviste que llevartelo de mi lado, quizas no eres el apropiado para mi corazón o mi propia vida ,este es el momento para recapacitar todo y no dejar que pase denuevo mi orgullo no se lo llevara nunca mas nadien ningun hombre en mi vida!.

Me encontraba caminando por el parque todo era muy tranquilo, menos yo...

Todo era muy confuso mi mente no estaba clara todo estaba revuelto ya no aguantaba mas, volverme loca o seguir asi y llegar a caer en un manicobnio, debo tener calma y no decaer denuevo, pero como? Si mi vida ya no tenia rumbo alguno…

Me sente en la banca y observer el cielo todo era hermoso, las estrellas, la propia luna se sentia tan bien que no queria regresar aunque hiciera mucho frio…

No habia mucha gente eso lo hacia cada vez mejor, sin ruidos solamente el sonido de la naturaleza; de pronto una lagrima cayo de mis ojos aun no podia entender el por qué, sera por Hao? Ya todo estaba en el olvido… deberia superarlo pero como? si el lo era todo para mi pero todo acabo debo ser capas de poder aceptar mi realidad y poner los pies sobre la tierra pero todo se siente tan solo nadie ha podido llenar este vacio, nadie.

Han trancurrido 4 meses desde aquel pasado que me atormentaba tanto, fui una estupida; como tuve una recaida con el , como fui tan debil ¿tentación?. No lo creo pero por que el hacia todo esto, por que me queria ver sufrir tanto como se pudo a ver ido con esa mal nacida de Tamao. Soy mucho mejor partido que ella en todo,fisico,psicologico,intelecto, lo tenia todo pero que hice mal?. No lo se, aun no pudo encontrar una respuesta que me deje satisfecha conmigo misma , me hacia mal verlos juntos pero por que el lo hacia sentira algo por mi todavía? Tonterias… basta de eso Anna madura ( me regañe a mi misma) pero son cosas inespicables.

**~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~**

_Anna: Hao como me pudiste aser eso!... con ella por que? Que ise mal_

_Hao: Anna tu no me entiendes algun dia lo entenderas; pero esta claro que ya no te amo y por ella si lo hago ,ella me dio todo el cariño que tu nunca me diste y me comprendio cuando tu nunca lo hiciste,tu actitud fria lo hizo, pero todo esta bien, sabes por que? por que tu eres el error._

_* Como… como podias decir todo eso sin sentir nada acaso todo fue en vano?*_

_Anna : Hao no lo entiendo…._

_Hao: Anna es simple ya no quiero estar mas contigo. Esto llego a su fin._

_Anna: (mirando hacia abajo) nunca debi haber creido tus mentiras jasmas debí hacerlo. Sabia que eras como todo hombres! UN MUJERIEGO…_

_* Un sonido sono muy profundo…*_

_Sali corriendo, no podia dejar que él viera mis lagrimas, ya no mas!. Creo que fue fuerte mi mano duele; su cara quedo mas que roja creo que me he pasado pero se lo tiene merecido…_

**~~~~~~ FIN FLASH BACK~~~~~~~**

Las semanas trancurrian y el tiempo pasaba a veces los veia juntos pero cada vez me importaba menos era tanto el odio que sentia que ya nada tenia sentido, una persona sin expresiones que no conoce la felicidad.

La gente pasa, el tiempo transcurre,las personas cambian y yo seguia inmóvil observando como todo pasaba a mi alrededor y sin mas que hacer y solo observar como pasaba cada acontesiemiento por mis ojos.

Conoci mucha gente en la nueva escuela, Pilika, Jun , entre otras solo ellas sabian todo lo que me pasaba y no hablaban del tema ( lo solte en un momento de crisis y me arrepenti tanto) ya que me afectaba seguidamente pero cada ves lo tomaba con menos seriedad. Acaso estaré olvidando?, eso seria un gran alivio para mi ya que hace mucho tiempo que lo espero, por amor a kami por fin te acuerdas de mi!.

Anna: pff… por que tanto escandalo!.

Jun: es Pilika que no deja de llorar por que un chico la dejo.

Pilika: no puede ser!

Anna: …

Jun: Anna haz algo o me volvera loca!.

Anna: Pilika si no te callas lo pasaras mal( un brillo dorado y maquiavélico en sus ojos).

Pilita : esta bien siempre me amenazas con eso, bueno que esperan! vamos a almorzar me muero de hambre!.

Jun: por que es tan bipolar.

Anna: haya ella, ire a la asotea a respirar un poco de aire limpio.

Jun: ok… nos vemos al rato y gracias por lo de Pilika.

Anna: de nada.

Subi las escaleras lo más rapido que podia, me mariaban tanto ellas dos, por fin que hoy es viernes y ya no las tendre que soportar. Ya habian trancurrido 5 meses ya todo era calma otra vez, auque aveces los recuerdos invaden pero trato de alejarlos de mi cabeza ya que no es sano para mi. Todos los lindos recuerdos se envenenaban por cicatrises sin cerrar, un odio una mirada sigilosa y un profundo respiro de soledad y desconsuelo, por lo menos ya puedo controlar aquellas estupidas sensaciones y emociones que trancurren en mi mente, la sikis me estara volviendo loca o es que últimamente me la llevo muy melancolica y pensativa?.

Por suerte el dia habia trancurrido rapido y podia regresar a casa, una vez allí tome una ducha, me vestí y Salí a pasiar al mismo parque donde acudia cada ves que me sentia extraña aunque algo no andaba bien, era demasiado raro todo el clima, yo, mi mente todo! Absolutamente todo no encajaba bien, sentia que algo nuevo ocurriria en mi vida y ese sentimiento no me gustaba para nada. Era una corazonada muy grande pero que era, que era!.

Me sente debajo de un arbol y contemple el cielo azulado intensamente, el cielo estaba extremadamente estrellado, y la luna era perfecta todo andaba bien aunque , denuevo esos vagos recuerdos vienen a mi en un vaivén de segundos, esto ya se esta volviendo rutina(suspire).

El viento jugaba con mi cabello, era una sensación armonica ,hace mucho que no me sentia hací por fin todo esta en paz y en calma, o me estoy relajando mucho , ya he estado demasiado tiempo con ese escudo, pero como no hacerlo si era inevitable aun dolia aquí adentro, aun queria quitar ese dolor cueste lo que cueste pero como no se la formula tampoco el resultado, o sera que estuve demasiaod destrosada para no darme cuenta lo patética que fui por el y conmigo misma Dignidad! (golpie mi cabeza) are?...

Alguien parado al frente mio quien era? no lo se, solo se que me siento mariada y todo se vuelve demasiaod oscuro…..

**~~~~~~~FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~**

_Hao: Anna te amo demasiado te juro que eres la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir así._

_Anna: solo lo dices para sonrojarme estupido (mire sonrojada hacia el lado)_

_Hao: Anna es verdad_

_Anna: calla.. yo tambien (agache la mirada y me sonroje )_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Desperte de golpe y mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión de las imaginas que habian pasado sobre mis ojos y aquellos recuerdo que se iban pasando en pequeños segundo de mi mente, por que eso denuevo, si ya habia pasado por que siempre se hacian presente y todo se derrumbaba y volvia a empesar de cero, quisas aun lo amo, no eso es falso! no lo amo, mato todo el amor que sentia por el, quizas solamente fue un recuerdo y nada mas,tan solo eso.

Mire a mi alrededor todo era desconocido, esperen... donde rayos me encuentro? todo esto es lejano a mi conciencia por que estoy en una camilla y un chico esta mirandome, que significa todo eso (mi mente procesaba aquel pensamiento tan euforico que transcurria en mi)

Te encuentras bien?

Quien eras me pregunte….

Te encuentras bien seguiste preguntando.

Holaaa! bueno esta historia es resubida ya que estaba pesima la redacción y la ortografia, si se me paso algo, perdonenme! ;-; espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :) prometo no dejarlos sin saber quien es ese misterioso y apusto chico *3* Saludines y apreten el botonsito ;c

Y recuerden que los grandes espiritus siempre los acompañen !


End file.
